


A Quiet Place

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Quiet Place AU, Eating Disorders, Fainting, Hallucinations, Human AU, Monsters, Multi, Narcolepsy, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Stitches, Suicide, listen it could be worse i was gonna make them all die, this is gonna be sad so buckle up yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: An excitable and jumpy person, an egoist, a self proclaimed genius, an anxious mess, a narcoleptic, and a pathological liar + the apocalypse. How much worse could it get for them?Turns out, a lot worse





	A Quiet Place

An excitable and jumpy person, an egoist, a self proclaimed genius, an anxious mess, a narcoleptic, and a pathological liar + the apocalypse. How much worse could it get for them?

Turns out, a lot worse.

When this had all started, it was only five of them. Virgil and Remy Ashworth, the twins who couldn’t keep quiet or stay out of trouble to save their lives. Logan Bishop, the nerd in school who could never shut up about philosophers and famous poets. Patton Deering, a guy who got excited over many of the small things, and couldn’t keep quiet over the big things. And Roman Czar, the theater kid who loved plays and musicals and couldn’t help but sing the Disney songs he loved.

Along the way, when they were setting up their new home, they came across Dolos Bullard. A pathological liar who even lied about his own damn name for a while and had half of his face covered with burn scars and had a blind eye.

They were all different, but had one thing in common: none of them knew what the hell they were doing.

Surviving was going to be so difficult for them. Especially when they loved each other so much, whether it was platonic or romantic, they loved each other.

They couldn’t imagine losing each other.

But often times, sacrifices have to be made.

 

...

 

Logan was confused about many things during all this. How did this all start? How did these creatures exist? Why didn’t the army or the government do anything until it was too late? Who started all this? When did the first sighting happen? But most importantly: Why the hell did Virgil constantly wear his purple and black patchwork jacket?

It was a very creative jacket, and it was layered, so it had to be uncomfortable in the summer, but Virgil never took it off, not even when he was sleeping. It was like Remy’s love for wearing sunglasses indoors (though Remy usually did that to hide how tired he was) and Patton’s cat hoodie (Patton...he just loved the hoodie Logan had got for him), it didn’t make much sense and served no real purpose. They had given up being fashionable a long time ago, so why did he still wear it?

Logan was curious. He wasn’t one to be subtle, either. He usually asked things in very explicit ways, and never really hinted at anything, he just asked outright. He never cared for if what he said or signed hurt somebody’s feelings, he just wanted to get his point across.

They were in the living room, Virgil and Logan. The others were either out collecting things or making dinner. He stomped on the ground twice, getting his attention and making Virgil look up at him. “Hey, V?” He signed. Virgil tilted his head. “Why do you wear jacket?” Logan was never really good at sign language, but he did his best.

Virgil paused for a moment, looking down at his jacket, as if he didn’t have the answer himself. He looked back up to Logan, his grey eyes slightly wide. 

“Safe.” He signed. Virgil barely knew sign language and could only do small phrases. He didn’t bother trying to learn more, maybe he was just lazy. Maybe he got that from his brother. They both only signed small phrases. Single words or short sentences.

Safe? Logan was even more confused now, that raised a ton more questions. How could a jacket make you safer? Logan wanted to ask further, but Virgil had already stood up and walked off, his bare feet walking on his toes. Even if the floor was carpeted and silent, Virgil had still gained the habit of walking on his tiptoes, just to be more silent in the bad situations.

Logan wanted to follow, but he knew that if he went into the kitchen with Virgil, Patton would get excited and try and get them to help with dinner. And Logan was not a good cook. He could determine the calories in things, he could determine if something was healthy or not, but he honestly did not like the process of making any food. It was tedious and annoying. He shook his head and went back to reading his book.

He kept reading his book on poetry in the middle ages until he heard very silent footsteps walk near and a few snaps, and glanced up to see Dolos. “Dinner.” He signed. Logan nodded and put the book down, walking over to the kitchen, seeing all but Remy at the table. He looked back up to Dolos, who signed again. “I will get him.” And with that he turned on his heel and walked up the stairs, only stepping on his heels.

Logan sat down at the table, looking over his friends. God, they all looked so different, you would never expect them to get along, and they barely even did. He looked down at the plate of food in front of him. Fish again. He had never really liked fish before this, but after food started getting harder to find, fish felt like a luxury. Even if it tasted horrible, he ate it nonetheless.

Dolos had come back down with Remy behind him, who looked just as tired as always. Poor kid, he must have been sleeping when Dolos came and got him. He sat down at the table next to Virgil, swaying back and forth slightly. Virgil pat him on the back a few times, giving him a small smile. Remy returned the smile but let go of it when he looked back down at his food.

Patton sat down at the table last and looked to all of them. Out of all of them, Patton was the only one to really keep his faith. He would never force anyone to pray with him, but everyone joined him anyways, just to make him feel better. Logan thought it might make him feel worse, but if it did, Patton never spoke up about it.

After the short prayer, everyone started eating. Logan usually observed the others during breakfast, lunch and dinner. He picked up on all the small facts and the little things.

Remy was shaking slightly, and often dropped his food a few times, dropping his fork and making it clang against the plate, which made everyone jump and stare for a moment. Remy apologized, looking truly fearful. It was a silent agreement to never make him feel bad about it.

Roman silently hummed what could only be thought to be a Disney tune. It sounded like Frozen to Logan, and he thought maybe it was his favorite, or maybe he just sang it every dinner. It felt like he did, at the least. Logan knew it wasn’t every time, but it felt like it. Between the bites which he would often clank his teeth against the fork, Roman would mess with his ponytail, wrapping the strands of hair around his fingers, and tangling it between two fingers.

Patton was smiling to himself, but it was obviously a fake smile. He smiled all the time to try and gets people’s hopes up and try and convince them everything was okay. He flicked his tongue between his tooth gap between bites. He didn’t eat much. He never ate much. Either that or he didn’t eat at all, saying he wasn’t hungry. The others would usually force him to eat it, then ignore the noises of him vomiting later before bed. Everyone knew Patton had problems with food, but they never expected it to last so long, even when his life would be in more danger if he didn’t eat.

Virgil picked at his food, biting on his sleeve when he wasn’t eating. He glanced up to look around at everyone, and when he met eyes with Logan, he would look straight back down to his food and take another small bite. Virgil had stomach problems, it was something he told them before all this. Eating even a small amount of food would cause discomfort and if he ate one too many bites, he would feel sick. He tried to avoid eating too much, even if he really wanted to.

Dolos picked at his hangnails, not eating. He constantly said he wasn’t hungry and nobody believed him. Nobody believed most of the things he said. He made eye contact with Logan, who cocked an eyebrow at him and he sighed, picking up his fork and taking a few bites before setting it back down softly onto the blanket over the table.

They ate in mostly silence, which was usual. Nobody signed anything. No talk about their days. All days started to feel the same after a while. It was always so...boring. Which was interesting, considering they fought for their lives most of the time.

Patton was the first one to finish eating, standing up and putting the remainder of his food in the fridge, which barely froze anything anymore. Nobody believed he was actually not hungry anymore, but nobody really spoke up about it. He put his plate and fork into the sink, trying to be as silent as possible about it. Washing dishes was always a difficult task. Whether it be the clanging of the dishes or the rustling of the water, it was always difficult.

Remy was second, claiming he was tired. Nobody was surprised. Dolos was next, then came Roman and then Virgil. Logan was always last to finish. Maybe because he took the time to finish eating and enjoy his food? He never really knew the real reason.

Virgil gave Logan a look and gestured towards the stairs. Logan smiled and nodded. Four of them had been in a relationship (and five if you counted Dolos joining without any real declaration of him being in it. They had just kind of let him into their comfort zone.), and occasionally two of them would sleep in the same bed. Occasionally things would get...heated, and by the look on Virgil’s face that was exactly what was gonna happen.

The two walked up the stairs slowly, looking for and trying to avoid any loose nails. That had happened once and they decided never again would it happen to Patton or anyone else. Virgil chuckled silently and pulled him into his room. It was painted purple and had black paint on the walls in different drawings. Virgil had loved drawing and when they couldn’t find any notebooks for him, they would let him draw or paint the walls. Once, he had enough inspiration to paint an entire wall in the living room. They kept it there. Dolos called it ugly, but they all knew he was lying. They shut the door behind them.

Virgil pulled Logan on top of him in the bed, snickering quietly. They pulled their lips together for a quite intense kiss, only pulling away for a few seconds at a time for air. Logan slowly dragged his hand under Virgil’s shirt, tapping his fingers on the spaces between his ribs, making him giggle slightly. Logan withdrew his hands and tugged at Virgil’s jacket slightly, giving him a look as if to as if it was okay. Virgil bit his lip and shook his head. He propped himself up on the headboard and signed the same word again. “Safe.”

“What do you mean?” Logan whispered as quietly as possible, but still loud enough to be heard. “Safe?” He asked. Virgil and him had never done this kind of thing together. He never saw Virgil without his jacket, either.

“Makes me feel safe.” Virgil whispered. He shook his head again.

“You’re safe with me, I promise.” Logan whispered, tugging at the jacket again. “I won’t judge.”

Virgil nodded, and sat up fully, pulling his jacket off his shoulders. Logan ignored the scars littering his arms and kissed him again.

“I. Love. You.” He signed when he pulled away.

 

…

 

Remy was never okay. He developed anxiety and narcolepsy in his early teenage years. And with both of those disorders came serious side effects.

Like hallucinations. 

Of course, Remy was always tired, and his brain was always telling him to sleep, but because of that, hallucinations were often in his line of sight. And they were never good hallucinations, like of his parents being there with him, or of a nice unicorn following him. They were always the bad ones. He had good ones before all this started, but his anxiety heightened when this started. He wasn't sure if he could get better.

His brother, his twin who he shared all his problems with had told him that things can get better and that everything was gonna be okay.

But here he was, waking up on the couch, looking ahead of him and seeing that...that thing. The fucking things that were hurting and trying to kill them. It’s muscles moving around on its face and saliva dripping from it’s exposed sharp teeth. Remy wanted to scream, but he remembered that silence was key. But there he was, laying on his stomach and looking it dead in the face. How did it get in here?

He was so scared. He wanted somebody to help him help him help him oh god somebody help him please. He heard silent footsteps approach and he looked over with wild grey eyes towards the source, seeing Roman walking in.

Roman paused when he saw Remy in cold sweats with his lips pressed tightly together and shaking. Roman looked around for what could be causing it. Remy slowly pulled a finger to his lip and then pointed to the thing. Roman looked but only say nothing there.

Roman knew full well what was happening, and it was not a good thing. He had been told about Remy’s hallucinations, but he had never really seen it happen up close and personal. He wasn’t fully sure what he was seeing, but he knew full well that it was not something that made Remy feel safe.

“Nothing.” Roman signed. Remy shook his head and pointed again. “There is nothing.” He signed again. Remy was crying silently. He wasn’t moving, but tears were streaming down his face. Roman tried to approach him, but he just shook his head violently. “You are okay.” Roman signed, walking closer. He looked so scared, but once Roman put a hand to his cheek and kneeled down in front of him, he felt himself calming down. Not by much, but he felt himself start to even out his breathing like his brother had always told him.

Roman started humming a silent tune, another Disney song. Remy stared at the creature but kept listening closely, trying to focus on the melody. He used to hate Disney songs, but Roman always changed them up so they were different and much nicer for him.

Remy closed his eyes and kept them that way for a long while until the humming stopped. When he opened them back up, the monster was gone. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief and sat up stretching, hearing his back make a cracking noise, that made Roman silently laugh. He stood back up and Remy instantly gave him a hug, forcing himself to stand up. Roman accepted it.

Remy sobbed quietly into his shoulder, making small whining noises and getting grey tear stains on his white shirt.

Roman couldn’t care less.

 

…

 

Supplies hunting was never fun. Especially in the winter. They usually got enough for all winter, but sometimes it was difficult and they ran out early. Dolos hated it. It felt like a waste of time and was just horrible and cold. Plus, the crunching snow did not help whatsoever.

The two slowly walked through the snow, Patton stepping in the footprints left in the snow from Dolos. The noise made them cringe and stop walking for a moment every time.

Dolos wished they had gotten all the supplies they needed when they had the chance. But there wasn’t much supplies left as it was. Survivors had been ransacking the place they usually raided, and finding the things they needed was going to be difficult. Food was something people were searching for most of the time, and the six were lucky enough to be able to start somewhat of a farm and set up traps for any fish to come by. But because of the damn winter, it was gonna be difficult to get their food.

So sometimes stealing was necessary.

Patton hated that fact. He managed to keep his morals throughout all this, and Dolos did not like that, and made it very clear. Dolos tried to tell him that since nobody ran the stores anymore, it was anyone's grab at that point. Patton would always sign that it was wrong, but he still opted to go on these hunts nonetheless. 

Dolos could admit: he was a determined little shit.

And he wasn’t lying about that. Patton would do whatever he could to keep his friends (and boyfriends) alive, and he would show that in multiple ways. And he would absolutely steal if it meant keeping them alive.

They kept trudging through the snow, trying to get to the abandoned shopping mall nearby, the one with not only good stores for survival gear (most of which was already gone), but also a lot of food in some of the stores. It took a long while to finally get to it, and they both sighed with relief when they saw it. They kept walking until they reached the entrance, and slowly pushed the broken glass door open, stepping over and around the broken shards of glass on the ground. They did not need an injury or a loud noise right now.

There came a small noise from the large center in the mall usually used for sitting down and eating. The two made eye contact and nodded, decided to try and see what the source of the noise was from afar. They slowly made their way to the entrance of the cafeteria, and saw a fountain. It hadn’t been running the last time they were here, why was it suddenly on now? Either way, Patton smiled and looked over to Dolos, who rolled his eyes and nodded. Patton walked over to the fountain, Dolos following behind not very closely.

Patton reached the fountain and stifled an excited laugh. Dolos had his hands in his pockets and walked up next to him, looking at the design of a mermaid on the fountain.

“Beautiful.” Patton signed. Dolos nodded, and walked a bit closer, noticing just how loud the rushing water from it was.

“I think we can talk.” Dolos said, his voice a bit hushed. Patton and him paused for a moment, looking around to make sure nothing had heard them. They both grinned like idiots when nothing made any noise or had any sign of coming towards them. “It’s really pretty.” He said, ignoring his lisp.

“You wanna sit down for a bit?” Patton asked. Dolos nodded and sat down in front of the fountain, staring up at the water falling out of it. 

“Supplies can wait.” Dolos muttered as Patton sat down next to him. Dolos noticed him shivering despite wearing the hoodie Logan had given him plus another jacket on top of that. “You cold?” He asked. Patton shrugged.

“I’ll live.” He said with a heavy exhale that showed some of his breath in the air.

“I sure hope you will.” Dolos muttered again. Patton chuckled almost nervously at that.

They sat there in silence, watching the fountain spit out water for a long time. There was no use for conversation, even if it was no risk to them. What would they even speak about?

Patton was the first to stand back up. “We should get the stuff.” He mumbled, obviously not wanting to leave the peaceful scene, but knowing they had to.

“Yeah.” Dolos sighed, and forced himself to stand back up.

The two walked around the shopping center for a while, picking up some of the things they needed and shoving them into their backpacks. At one point Dolos had to try to stop Patton from stealing a few candy bars, but Patton convinced him that it would be for the others as well. Dolos agreed...as long as he got one as well.

The two collected as much as they could for the rest of the winter. Food, some clothes, and a bit of luxury items (gifts for them, as Patton had said).

Dolos paused while walking through the shops because he saw something. A large box of untouched hair dyes. Of course, none of them would need it. But he strangely wanted it. He always wanted to dye his hair at some point in his life. What color, he didn’t know. A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Patton giving him a confused look.

“Do you want?” Patton signed, needing to release his hands from the strap of the bag for a moment. His hand immediately went back to hold the strap when he finished signing.

Dolos shook his head. Lying. Something he often did for no real reason. He didn’t know how it started, but he knew it was fun to do as a kid. It was just a force of habit now. “Others.” He signed, holding his bag with one hand to do so.

“V?” Patton signed. Dolos grinned and nodded. He knew how much Virgil had wanted to dye his hair before all this, as he had wrote about it in the journal Dolos had given him. Not that Virgil let Dolos read it. He just did on his own. “R-E-M-Y?” Patton signed again. Dolos nodded once more. Patton smiled and simply pointed to him. Dolos sighed before nodding. Patton smiled and nodded, picking up a box of the purple hair dye and a box of green hair dye. Patton seemed to just know exactly what to get for them all.

And he was right about what Dolos had wanted.

He would just never tell him that.

 

…

 

Remy walked into Virgils’ room, gently tapping on the door a few times. Virgil looked up from his notebook and smiled at him, pulling out his earbuds, pausing the playlist. Remy grinned and held the box of purple hair dye up. He didn’t quite understand for a moment, seemingly processing it before he smiled wider. Remy pointed to both him and himself and Virgil stood up, grabbing the box and reading over it.

“Who got this?” Virgil signed.

“D.” Remy signed back. “P.”

“I love them.”

“I know.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and dragged Remy with him to the bathroom, opening the box on his way. It would be difficult with their brown hair, but they didn’t need to bother bleaching. That would be unnecessarily difficult.

“You first?” Virgil signed. Remy shook his head and pat a spot on the edge of the bathtub. Virgil rolled his eyes and sat down, Remy standing in front of his and grabbing a hairbrush. Remy started humming a song while he worked, probably Lana Del Rey. Wonder what happened to her. 

It took a while for Remy to actually start applying the hair dye, but Virgil was excited when he did. He always loved the color purple and had always wanted to dye his hair. That made this even better. Plus, it was providing a nice feeling that he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt. Especially throughout this.

Remy finally finished up dying the top part of his hair, and tapped twice on the side of his head, as if asking if he wanted it there as well. Virgil shook his head. Just the top part would be fine. Remy nodded and screwed the cap back onto the tube of hair dye. He pointed to the showerhead and put the supplies into the sink, taking the plastic gloves off as well. Virgil tapped on his shoulder and let him get Remy’s attention.

“Thank you.”

The next time the two went down the stairs they both had the same colored purple hair and Patton had looked very proud.

 

…

 

The first time Patton fainted, nobody knew what to do or what to think. Roman had managed to catch him, but was so afraid of what was happened that he looked to the others for support. Logan stood up from where he was and helped Roman carry him to the couch and lay him down. Virgil was terrified, frantically moving to kneel down next to his head, and run a hand through his hair. Dolos started pacing, muttering things under his breath, freezing whenever he said something too loud.

Logan got people to calm down, and managed to do a few things that he said might help when he woke back up. And Logan had said that that might be a long time from now.

Virgil didn’t move from his side, even when the others tried to get him to move. Remy didn’t bother and only sat next to him, patting him on the back a few times. Virgil loved Patton a lot. Everyone knew this very well. Remy left Virgil alone for a moment when he had whispered, telling him to do so.

Logan reassured them that he would wake up, but they weren’t sure if he was confident in that statement himself.

When Patton finally opened his eyes, it took everything for Virgil not to shriek. He didn’t even care the consequences if he had. Patton sat up and Virgil had already wrapped his arms around him. Patton laughed nervously and silently, hugging back.

“Don’t, ever again!” Virgil signed when he pulled back. Patton was confused for a moment but nodded despite it. “Don’t!”

Dolos walked back into the room and saw Patton alive and breathing and smiled wide, quickly coming over and hugging him as well, needing to sit on the couch with him. Patton laughed again. Next came Roman walking in and joining the pile, and then Logan and Remy.

“Why?” Logan signed.

Patton froze up for a moment. He knew full well why, but he didn’t want to admit it. “A-N-A.” He signed after a long moment. Virgil had to hold back a sob, knowing exactly what Patton was saying.

“Eat something.” Virgil signed, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Patton bit onto his lip when Virgil came back and handed him what was probably a granola bar. It took a lot out of him not to check how many calories were in it, but he nodded and started eating it slowly. Small steps.

Patton didn’t feel good about eating more again, but the encouraging looks when he finally did made him feel slightly better about it.

It took a lot of willpower to avoid throwing up what the others made him eat, but he managed to stop himself. Even when he woke up in the middle of the night.

 

…

 

They had all expected them all to die. Nobody expected it to be those two first.

They were all out on a small trip to find more supplies again, this time bringing everyone but Logan and Roman along. It had only been months after Patton’s fainting incident, and they made sure he wouldn’t have one again, so Logan and Roman would be the ones to make dinner so that Patton didn’t have to be home alone with easy access to purging, especially when alone.

They were on a bridge when it had happened.

Remy was walking in the lead, quite sluggish, obviously tired. Then again, he always was. The other three walked behind him, not very close but not very far either. Dolos was carrying most of the supplies, along with Virgil. Remy was fatigued after all this working and gathering of supplies. Patton had jokingly offered to carry him, and Remy had signed “I would like that.” Patton wasn’t sure if he was joking, but decided to walk close to him instead, just to make sure he didn’t faint or anything of the like.

Patton happily hummed a tune silently to himself, pausing occasionally to make sure that he wasn’t being too loud. Remy enjoyed Patton’s humming or silent singing, even if it was just some tune from Spongebob or something. He really did not care.

Remy was staring at the ground for most of the time, but when he looked back up, he stopped in his tracks. Was he hallucinating? He hoped to any god there might be he was, because when he looked up he saw one of those things again.

Patton quickly wrapped an arm around Remy and put a hand to cover his mouth. Remy felt like screaming, but he knew full well he couldn’t. He wasn’t hallucination, oh god, the thing might kill them both.

Dolos saw what was happening, and quickly turned to Virgil. “Stop.” He signed. Virgil was confused until he saw it too and froze in his tracks. He almost took off running to get to his twin brother, but Dolos quickly held an arm out to grab Virgil, and make sure that he didn’t. “Trust them.” Dolos signed.

Virgil nodded, biting his lip, both out of nerves and also to keep him silent.

Patton silently shushed Remy as he heard him start to cry, and was trying to calm him down. He wasn’t even sure if it was working, or if it was just making it louder than it needed to be. He would have to find out, but maybe he never would. Patton stopped shushing him when the thing looked their way, slowly moving towards them, the flesh on its face moving and pulsating around so it could hear better.

Remy screwed his eyes shut, hearing Patton start to whisper something to him. “It’s okay.” He whispered so silently, Remy barely even heard it. It was like he was just mouthing the words. Patton took a step back, pulling Remy with him. The creature tilted its head to the side and Patton froze in place, still holding onto Remy, who almost took another step back, but quickly stopped as well. He opened one of his eyes, but quickly shut it again when he saw the creature still there. Patton took another step back, but realized his mistake quickly as he stepped on something that made a loud cracking noise.

No hesitation.

Dolos quickly grabbed Virgil’s hand and started running the opposite direction. Virgil was quickly dragged away from the scene and was pulled behind one of the trees in the woods, Dolos covering his mouth quickly, peeking out from behind the tree for a moment before quickly looking down to Virgil.

Virgil wanted to scream, he wanted so bad to yell out, but any noise he made was muffled by Dolos’ hand. 

The hand remained there for a long time, and Virgil noticed something move in the corner of his eye, which he closed quickly. His eyes felt wet, when had he started crying. It took so long before the hand was removed and Virgil inhaled heavily, forcing himself to sit up more.

“Silence.” Dolos signed, his teeth grit together. “Stay.” He slowly stood up and walked out form behind the tree, looking around the path. He motioned for Virgil to come out, and he got out of the hiding spot.

They walked in complete silence to the bridge again. Virgil covered his mouth with his hands when he saw the blood stain on the center of the bridge. Dolos quickly wrapped an arm around Virgil, forcing him to walk forward with him, stepping carefully around the pool of blood.

They finally got back, and when they entered the door, Roman and Logan looked back to the door. They gave them a confused look.

“P and R-E-M-Y?” Roman signed.

Dolos shook his head, arm still wrapped around Virgil. Virgil dropped the bag on his shoulder down in the doorway. Logan looked shocked. Roman just seemed confused. Dolos let go of Virgil, who quickly went up the stairs and going to his room. Dolos signed four letters to them.

“D-E-A-D.”

 

...

 

Everyone knew Virgil was depressed, and that it had gotten worse after this all started and after the event involving Patton and Remy went down.

They never expected it to get so bad.

It was a regular day, the house was silent, more silent than usual. Dolos had been trusted to make the food for today, only four plates. It felt wrong taking the chairs away from the table, but they had to, otherwise Virgil would refuse to eat at the table. And who could blame him?

Roman was sitting on the couch, head laying on the shoulder of Logan, who was calmly reading a book.

Laughter. Silent laughter coming from upstairs.

Roman sat up and looked to Logan. “I will check.” He signed. Logan nodded and Roman stood up, walking up the stairs, noticing the light in the bathroom on and the door closed just enough to let little light shine through. That had to be the first place to check. The laughter got a bit louder when he walked towards to bathroom. He slowly pushed the door open, cringing at the creaking noise. The laughter stopped. Roman walked into the room, about to stomp to get whoever’s attention, but instead his hands flew up to cover his mouth in shock.

There was Virgil, staring into the mirror, seeing Roman in the reflection. In one hand was a sharpened knife, and the other was just held out and blood was pouring from cuts along his forearm, blood squirting out of one of the cuts, falling into the sink.

“Did you hit an artery?” Roman hissed, giving him an accusatory look. He stomped four times, indicating he needed Logan. He quickly grabbed the knife out of Virgil’s hand and grabbed his wrist, looking over the long cuts. He heard Logan gasp behind him and quickly push Roman aside.

“We need to patch this up as soon as possible.” He whispered.

“Vee, why would you--” Roman was cut off by Virgil growling.

“You know exactly why.” He growled. Roman nodded, licking his lips and looking down at the bleeding wounds.

Logan tried washing out the wounds, hoping it might help stop the bleeding, but it didn’t help by much. It just made bloody water go down the drain, making the clear water a pinkish red color. Logan exhaled sharply, and looked up to Virgil, who looked lightheaded.

“No, no, no, you’re not dying on us, not today.” Logan whispered. He was not very good with medicine, but he needed to do his best on this. He was not losing another person in this household.

Virgil slowly nodded, but was quick to pass out, which made Roman dive in to catch him. 

“Get the medical supplies.” Logan whispered. Roman nodded and let Virgil sit down against the sink. He needed to be silent but fast. Yeah, that would be easy. He made his way downstairs and saw a confused and concerned looking Dolos.

“What’s wrong?” He signed.

“V.” Roman signed. He made a slicing motion over his arm, and quickly went back to looking for the room with the supplies in it. He heard footsteps race up the stairs behind him and after what felt like a year, but was probably only a minute of searching, he found the supplies and quickly made his way up the stairs, and entered the bathroom, seeing both of them kneeled beside Virgil.

Virgil looked so pale, more so than usual. Roman quickly set down the box, and noticed that the bleeding was slowing slightly. He looked up to Logan who shook his head. “Not good.” He whispered.

It took a long, long few minutes of watching Logan stitch up the wounds (how he managed to sew up the artery, Roman didn’t know. He had looked away at that point.) for him to finally break and start to cry. Dolos pat him on the back, and Roman could tell he was also on the verge of tears.

Logan had bandages up the wounds and looked back at the two. “Let’s get him to his room.” He mumbled. The two nodded and Roman grabbed onto Virgil, managing to pick him up. He slowly made his way to his bedroom and set Virgil down on the bed, sitting down on the bed next to him. He watched him even through the night when he was so tired eh could pass out, but he just couldn't sleep. He needed to know if he’d be okay.

Logan had said it was because of blood loss.

 

…

 

“You two won’t leave, right?” Logan mumbled into Dolos’ chest. Roman made a ‘hm’ sound and let Logan sit up in the bed. “I don’t wanna lose you two either.” He whispered.

Roman and Dolos made eye contact before Roman wrapped his arms around Logan, and Dolos followed suit.

“Lo, I promise you I won’t leave you.” Roman whispered.

“We’re gonna be with you until the bitter end, okay?” Dolos said.

“Promise me?” Logan murmured. 

“Promise.” The two both whispered.


End file.
